


Au fil du temps

by opelleam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon - Manga, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les années ont passé, les choses ont évolué, les êtres aussi, à l'heure où il convient de dire adieu à l'une de ses précieuses personnes, le Rokudaime de Konoha pense qu'il se doit d'être fort et de garder ses émotions en lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au fil du temps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kumfu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumfu/gifts).



**Disclaimer : et bien, me voilà encore une fois à devoir dire qu'ils (je veux dire, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et toute la clique) ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, voilà, c'est fait.**

**Note : Dans la série fic en cadeau, je demande la primo-lectrice. Ben oui, ceci est donc une petite fickette en cadeau pour Mlle Kumfu qui souhaitait donc du Naru/Sasu (ben oui, elle préfère la demoiselle, moi qui pensait sortir de ma période, c'est bien ma veine), de l'UR (ben oui, elle préfère aussi), et moi, je lui ai donc promis de l'amour, de la tendresse et du sexe. Heu, pour ceux ou celles qui auraient un doute, c'est dans la fic que je lui ai promis tout ça** **.**

**Ah et comme toujours, c'est Tamaki qui s'est collée à la bêta lecture, merci !**

* * *

**AU FIL DU TEMPS**

C'était une belle journée à Konoha, le soleil brillait et le ciel avait cette couleur bleue tellement unique et qu'on ne voyait qu'ici. Cet azur presque turquoise qui lui rappelait tant les yeux d'un certain jeune homme auquel elle tenait particulièrement. Quitte à mourir, ce n'était pas la pire des journées, pensa-t-elle.

Tsunade quitta la fenêtre des yeux, c'était son heure, elle le savait. Elle avait bien vécu, elle avait eu une vie bien remplie et elle ne regrettait pas de partir maintenant. Elle ne souffrait pas, elle se sentait simplement lasse et fatiguée. Sa force légendaire l'avait peu à peu désertée au fur et à mesure que les années étaient passées, son corps avait souffert de trop de combats, elle avait aussi, sûrement trop abusé de son jutsu de reconstruction, ses cellules ne pouvaient plus la suivre, elle ne parvenait même plus à maintenir son apparence de jeune femme, chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire quelques années plus tôt. Alors franchement, si c'était pour avoir l'air d'une vieille grand-mère… Et puis, il était temps de rejoindre ceux qui avaient tant compté pour elle, Nawaki, Dan, Jiraiya et d'autres encore. Son temps, son époque et son ère étaient maintenant révolus.

Son regard noisette se porta à sa droite sur Shizune. Sa première disciple accusait une belle cinquantaine, son visage était marquée par l'âge et l'émotion qu'on y lisait. Ses cheveux étaient poivre et sel, elle n'avait jamais comme son maître caché le temps qui modifiait son apparence.

\- Shizune, dit-elle.

\- Oui, Tsunade-sama.

\- Je compte sur toi pour l'hôpital.

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Bien. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

Shizune occupait depuis de nombreuses années la direction de l'hôpital de Konoha. Lorsque Tsunade avait laissé sa place d'Hokage, une nouvelle équipe s'était mise en place et sa disciple n'avait pas souhaité en faire partie. Elle était restée au côté de la princesse et s'était investie dans le bon fonctionnement du système de soins du village. C'était un très bon médecin et une grande gestionnaire, elle saurait continuer ce qui avait été commencé sans aucun problème.

Elle passa ensuite à Sakura. Comme elle était loin la jeune fille un peu fragile, émotionnellement parlant, qui était venue lui demander de la prendre comme élève. Aujourd'hui, c'était une femme, forte et posée, enfin la plupart du temps. Il arrivait encore qu'on l'entende hurler à travers l'hôpital ou dans l'académie de médecine qui avait été crée en annexe du bâtiment et dans lequel le nom de Haruno Sakura faisait trembler les aspirants medic-nin. Sakura lui ressemblait tellement que c'en était troublant. Comme elle, elle usait d'un léger justu pour maintenir son apparence de jeune femme, les premières rides avaient été aussitôt effacées. Le seul membre féminin de l'équipe Kakashi avait toujours été coquet et ne s'en cachait pas.

Elle passa sa main sur le front de cette dernière et le losange qu'elle y portait depuis de nombreuses années.

\- N'en abuse pas, hein ?

\- Oui, je sais, Tsunade-shisho. Je ne m'en servirai qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

La Cinquième lui adressa un grand sourire. Elle était tellement fière de son élève. Si Shizune était douée, Sakura s'était révélée être un véritable génie de la science médicale, la poussant plus loin que ce qu'elle-même avait réussi à faire, formant toute une génération de kunoichi et de shinobi qui sauvait des vies encore et toujours.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter l'ascension de celle qui était déjà rentrée dans la légende et dont le nom resterait certainement plus longtemps que le sien. Elle pouvait être contente de ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire avec cette jeune fille.

Finalement, elle tourna la tête à gauche pour tomber dans le même azur que celui du ciel, Naruto, celui qu'elle pouvait considérer comme son fils.

Il avait bien grandi lui aussi et portait à merveille sa trentaine finissante. Il était devenu vraiment bel homme et elle savait qu'il avait fait tourner de bien nombreuses têtes féminines et masculines. Le temps passé avait renforcé un peu plus la ressemblance entre lui et son père et aujourd'hui, tout le monde savait qu'il était le fils du Quatrième, ce qui aurait été difficile à cacher de toute façon.

L'actuel Hokage de Konoha, celui dont elle avait su en le rencontrant qu'il parviendrait au bout de son rêve et qui avait par procuration rempli celui de son frère et de son amour, apaisant un peu plus le cœur de la Légendaire, la regardait avec tendresse et affection. Il rayonnait littéralement mais ce n'était pas que pour elle. L'étrange pouvoir qu'avait toujours eu Naruto de faire changer les gens, s'était comme amplifié avec le temps et le simple fait d'être en sa présence vous réchauffait le cœur.

Combien de fois, dans les premiers temps de son poste, avait-elle pu le voir dans des sommets avec les autres Kage ou avec des personnages importants séduire en quelque sorte les autres, grâce à cet involontaire pouvoir et de leur montrer que sa voie était la meilleure.

Les années qui s'étaient écoulées et avaient marqué son visage n'avaient fait qu'amplifier son charme. Les petites rides qu'il portait au coin des yeux, sur le front, lui conféraient la sagesse dont on lui avait souvent dit au début de son règne qu'elle lui faisait défaut. Ses mèches encore plus blondes qu'autrefois car légèrement striées de blanc qu'on ne voyait qu'avec peine, retombaient toujours sur son visage de la même façon qu'avant. Celui-ci était quasiment le même de toute façon. Et le sourire qu'il lui adressa était quelque chose sur laquelle elle voulait bien partir… le sourire d'un petit rayon de soleil qui avait grandi jusqu'à porter à lui seul l'avenir et la lumière de toute une communauté et que tous avaient appris à admirer et à aimer.

\- Naruto, lui dit-elle.

Il saisit sa main.

\- Oui.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire à toi, hein ? Continue comme ça et maintiens la paix que tu as réussi à mettre en place, bats-toi pour qu'elle perdure.

\- Oui.

\- Ah si !

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Elle lui attrapa la joue qui avait depuis longtemps perdu ses rondeurs enfantines.

\- Arrête de ne te nourrir que de ramen.

Les quatre rirent doucement.

\- Mais, heu… Tsunade baa-chan, dit-il avec la même intonation que lorsqu'il avait douze ans et le même grattage de cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne.

C'était un geste qu'il n'avait jamais perdu, quelque chose qui faisait partie de lui.

Tsunade sourit tendrement et serra un peu plus sa main. Elle était tellement fatiguée.

\- Je vais me reposer un peu, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, baa-chan, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front ridé de la Cinquième.

Tsunade ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois et se laissa partir tranquillement.

Des bips retentirent puissamment dans la pièce mais ni Sakura ni Shizune ne tentèrent quelque chose. La première débrancha les alarmes, c'était fini.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois. Naruto se leva et déposa un ultime baiser sur son front en murmurant « Adieu ». Ce fut Sakura qui laissa échapper un premier sanglot. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ne pas pleurer de toute façon. Tsunade comptait bien trop pour elle pour qu'elle essaye de contenir sa tristesse. Shizune la suivit de peu. Naruto contourna le lit et vint se placer devant les deux femmes, les serrant contre lui et les laissant pleurer tout leur saoul dans ses bras, les réconfortant par sa présence.

Un rapide toc retentit contre la porte et Shikamaru entra. Aussitôt qu'il vit la scène, Naruto tenant contre lui, les deux disciples de la Cinquième en larmes contre lui, il comprit. Ainsi, Tsunade était morte.

Ses yeux noirs plongèrent dans ceux du Rokudaime, le seul et l'unique, Danzô n'ayant jamais été reconnu par les juunin. Le descendant des Nara baissa la tête de façon affirmative et referma derrière lui. Il regagna le bâtiment central de Konoha. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils s'attendaient à la mort de la Légendaire. Il passa par le bureau déserté depuis deux, trois jours de l'Hokage, récupéra quelques documents et rejoignit le sien dans la pièce attenante. Naruto savait qu'il serait là pour assurer les urgences. Il faisait ce travail depuis si longtemps qu'il aurait pu le remplacer sans que cela ne change la marche ou la politique du village. Shikamaru savait toujours deviner et ce malgré le caractère souvent imprévisible de Naruto, ce que ce dernier allait décider. Il avait toujours été son conseiller le plus proche depuis le jour où le Rokudaime avait pris son titre et les responsabilités qui allaient avec. Il n'avait quitté son poste que pendant quatre années, pendant lesquelles, il prit en charge l'équipe de genin dans laquelle avait été placé le fils d'Asuma, remplissant ainsi la promesse qu'il avait faite à Kurenaï.

Il compléta les quelques rouleaux qu'il avait déjà préparé en avance annonçant le décès de Tsunade et qu'il enverrait dans l'après-midi aux différents pays. Dans le document pour Suna, il ajouta un courrier destiné à Temari. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient tous les deux. La sœur du Kazekage et lui avaient entretenu une relation amoureuse pendant près de quatre ans avant de se séparer. Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne s'entendaient plus ou que les sentiments n'étaient plus là, c'était juste que l'un comme l'autre ne se voyaient pas quitter ni leur village, ni leur Kage. Shikamaru ne l'aurait peut-être pas pensé avant, mais oui, Naruto bien plus que Konoha passait avant ses propres sentiments. Temari partageait le même type de sens du devoir envers Gaara et Suna, aussi, avaient-ils décidé qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer dans une histoire qui ne mènerait nulle part.

Pour autant, cela n'avait pas forcément été facile, mais le temps aidant, ils avaient fini par passer à autre chose tout en gardant une tendresse prononcée l'un envers l'autre. Et c'était toujours avec une joie, des piques bien placées sur les « ravages » du temps, sur leurs capacités physiques, combatives et intellectuelles qu'ils se voyaient.

Il passa prévenir les différents membres du conseil, en particulier son père et Kakashi. Les anciens étaient morts de nombreuses années auparavant.

Ce soir-là, après avoir réglé autant de points qu'il le pouvait, ayant été rejoint par Naruto en début d'après-midi, il regagna sa maison et son lit dans lequel l'attendait Shiho, non sans avoir au préalable embrassé ses filles, les deux cerveaux les plus prometteurs de Konoha. Étonnamment, c'était dans le bras de l'étrange spécialiste du décodage que Shikamaru Nara avait finalement trouvé le bonheur. La jeune femme avait toujours eu un faible pour lui et ses bizarreries s'accordaient assez à celles de son mari. Elle l'accueillit avec un doux sourire avant de venir se blottir dans ses bras. Ils parlèrent un instant avant que le sommeil ne les prenne.

De l'autre côté du village, dans une petite maison proche de celle qui avait un jour appartenu à ses parents, Sakura et Sai rentrèrent chez eux. Elle était lasse et n'avait qu'une envie, aller se coucher et en même temps, elle n'était pas certaine de réussir à s'endormir de suite. Sai partit dans la cuisine et mit de l'eau à chauffer. Il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de se détendre avant d'aller au lit. Leur fils unique Ichiro était en mission, il était genin depuis peu de temps, son équipe était à l'extérieur du village pour deux jours. Il serait donc rentré pour l'enterrement de Tsunade qui n'aurait lieu que dans trois jours.

\- Tiens, prend ça, lui dit Sai en posant une tasse devant elle.

\- Merci.

Le silence se fit, le brun la connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il fallait attendre qu'elle veuille bien parler et s'ouvrir. Il contempla ses yeux rouges que tous les jutsu du monde ne pourraient camoufler et caressa tendrement sa joue. Il avait bien appris en presque vingt ans au contact d'êtres humains « normaux » celui que Naruto appelait toujours l'attardé des sentiments, plus par habitude et amusement qu'autre chose d'ailleurs.

Encore un peu plus loin et plus tard encore, celui-ci justement rentra chez lui, seul. La maison était vide et personne ne l'y attendait. Il alluma le couloir, posa ses chaussures dans l'entrée et ferma les yeux un instant. Bien sûr, il savait depuis plusieurs jours que Tsunade vivait ses derniers instants. Seulement, même s'il avait eu le temps de s'habituer à l'idée, c'était quand même difficile et très douloureux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait quelqu'un, même s'il pouvait se targuer de n'avoir perdu quasiment aucun des gens qui comptait pour lui. A dire vrai, de l'équipe de rookies de l'époque seuls Shino et Tenten étaient morts. Il y avait quinze ans pour la dernière et cinq pour le descendant des Aburame dont les quatre enfants formeraient bientôt l'élite des ninjas du village.

Mais, et même si chaque habitant du village lui était cher, Tsunade c'était forcément différent. Il avait tant appris d'elle. Lorsqu'il avait pris son poste d'Hokage, elle l'avait guidé, épaulé, conseillé, lui avait appris les ficelles du métier et tout le côté qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, de jeux politiques et de négociations.

Elle avait été une vraie mère pour lui, même s'il l'appelait toujours grand-mère.

Il n'avait pas faim même s'il n'avait quasiment rien avalé de la journée, mais franchement l'appétit n'était pas là. Il prit directement la direction de la salle de bain et déposa ses vêtements dans le bac prévu à cet effet, la robe de Hokage pendue à une des patères de la pièce. Il passa sous la douche.

L'envie de pleurer était forte mais il ne voulait pas y céder, il avait des responsabilités, des gens qui comptaient sur lui, il devait tenir et être solide pour les autres. Le village ne serait pas profondément ébranlé bien sûr, l'harmonie y régnait depuis plusieurs années, mais il ne devait rien lâcher. De plus, il ne devait pas avoir de regrets pour elle, Tsunade avait eu une belle vie et même si elle lui avait fait peur plusieurs fois, notamment après l'attaque du village par Pain, elle avait toujours été là.

Il sortit rapidement et s'enroula dans une grande serviette dont il utilisa une partie pour essuyer la buée sur le miroir. Il s'observa un instant. Il avait l'air fatigué mais choisit de ne pas s'y attarder. Il quitta la pièce et rejoignit la chambre, nu.

Une fois là, il s'arrêta un instant devant la commode qui croulait sous les cadres photos. La plupart les représentaient lui et Sasuke. Il y avait bien sûr celle de l'équipe sept et à côté, deux autres, une sur laquelle il était le sensei et l'autre où c'était Sasuke, sa team riait, la seconde avait un air solennel qui avait toujours beaucoup amusé Naruto. Les autres clichés, c'étaient des morceaux de leur vie pêle-mêle. Naruto et Sasuke à Suna, ils avaient vingt-cinq ans, l'Uchiha riait aux éclats parce que Naruto venait de sortir une vanne à Gaara et que tout le monde était sur les fesses. L'intronisation de Naruto en tant que Rokudaime, Sasuke se tenait à l'arrière aux côtés de tous les rookies de l'époque, collée à elle, une autre qui avait été prise quelques heures plus tard, à la petite sauterie organisée pour fêter l'événement. On y voyait Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba hilare entre eux deux, Lee en pose nice guy devant eux, Neji droit comme un I, Shikamaru vaguement appuyé sur son Hokage, Shino un peu caché dans un coin de photo et Chôji complètement flou parce que jeté dans le tas par Ino qui venait de le déloger du buffet. Sur une autre, il était entouré de Kakashi, Yamato et Iruka tout sourire et si fiers de leur élève.

Il y en avait tant : Naruto avec Shikamaru qui avait l'air complètement perdu sa première fille tout juste née dans les bras et semblant franchement se demander ce qu'il allait faire avec cette petite chose braillarde. L'Hokage était à la fois très amusé de la tête de son ami et ému parce qu'il était officiellement le parrain du bébé. Il y avait celle de Sasuke tenant le fils de Sakura dans ses bras, une mine de profond dégoût sur le visage parce que le petit venait joyeusement de lui vomir dessus. Elle était un peu trouble parce que Naruto riait tellement qu'il avait eu du mal à la prendre. Oh et celle qui avait été la plus difficile à obtenir : le visage de Kakashi qu'ils avaient réussi, en s'y mettant tous lors du mariage de ce dernier avec la sœur de Kiba, a dévoilé. C'est qu'il était beau le bougre ! Derrière on voyait la salle qui ressemblait à un vrai champ de bataille après ça, d'ailleurs, ça avait été un vrai combat, parce qu'en plus d'être beau, il était sacrément fort pour avoir réussi à mettre en déroute aussi longtemps de tels ninjas.

Sur une autre, ils étaient en groupe tous ensemble et Sasuke et lui se tenaient amoureusement par la main, la tête blonde reposant sur l'épaule de son amant, ils avaient trente ans passé. De nombreuses photos d'anniversaire justement, chaque année passée, c'était autant de pris à la vie alors il fallait fêter ça. Petit à petit les personnes sur les clichés évoluaient, les couples se formaient, se séparaient, les enfants apparaissaient, grandissaient, certains malheureusement ne reviendraient plus.

Et puis, plein d'autres qui débordaient les unes sur les autres dans un grand cadre, de Sasuke et lui, la dernière datait du mois dernier. Elles s'étalaient sur leur presque vingt ans de vie commune : des baisers, des moments câlins, des fous rires, des grimaces, des sourires, Naruto profondément endormi dans les bras de Sasuke qui lui passait une main dans les cheveux, ce dernier malade comme un chien, blanc comme un linge, en train d'incendier d'une petite voix Naruto qui trouvait très drôle de le prendre en photo dans un moment comme celui-là et tellement d'autres.

L'Hokage sourit devant elles et soupira, content d'avoir réussi à avoir et à garder Sasuke pour lui.

Leur histoire avait commencé sur un sourire. Ils étaient tous les deux, pour une fois, ils discutaient simplement, sans se chercher, sans se battre, sans attiser leur rivalité. Sasuke était revenu depuis peut-être un an. Naruto discourait sur… il ne savait même plus quoi lorsque Sasuke lui avait adressé un sourire qu'il n'avait pas oublié malgré toutes ces années. Il était tendre et doux et le jinchuuriki y répondit en passant sa main sur la joue du brun et en lui rendant son expression. Plus tard, il reconnaîtrait que c'était exactement à ce moment-là qu'il était tombé amoureux de Sasuke. Avant, avant ce n'était qu'obsession étrange, rivalité bizarre et quelque chose de bien trop confus pour qu'on mette un nom dessus.

Par la suite, leur relation n'avait pas toujours été faite de douceur et de tendresse loin de là. Dans les semaines qui suivirent cet étrange moment où ils avaient même failli s'embrasser, quand quelques gestes un peu trop intimes continuèrent à leur échapper, les disputes et les coups de poing étaient bien plus fréquents que les quelques baisers volés qu'ils avaient échangés, un peu perdus face au désir physique qu'ils ressentaient tout à coup l'un pour l'autre. Les relations avaient été chaotiques jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne coince Naruto dans une chambre et ne leur donne à tous les deux ce qu'ils voulaient ardemment : le corps de l'autre.

Après cela, les choses ne s'étaient pas forcement améliorées, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de leur histoire, de leurs sentiments, ignoraient si c'était normal ou non de faire l'amour avec un autre garçon et pour autant aucun d'eux ne parvenait à résister à l'envie et au plaisir d'avoir des rapports charnels. Six mois s'écoulèrent, faits de disputes, de réconciliations et de sexe au quotidien voire plusieurs fois par jour lorsque cela était possible, chacun cherchant l'autre en permanence, trouvant toujours un prétexte pour aller visiter le second, pour l'entraîner quelque part, loin, à l'abri du regard des autres.

Les choses changèrent le jour où Naruto, excédé par les nombreuses jeunes femmes qui couraient sans cesse après Sasuke, embrassa ce dernier à pleine bouche au beau milieu du village. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il lâcha un : « Il est à moi » haut et clair, fixant le brun et le défiant de prétendre le contraire. Celui-ci se contenta d'afficher un petit rictus amusé, de l'attraper et de disparaître au fin fond du quartier Uchiha, dans sa chambre, où ils firent passionnément l'amour le reste de l'après-midi, les sourires et les petits rires étouffés aussi fréquents que les gémissements de plaisir.

Après cette déclaration pour le moins impromptue, imprévisible et dans un sens si propre à Naruto, les deux garçons s'affichèrent sans honte mais avec retenue. Pour autant, les disputes n'étaient pas forcément moins fréquentes, l'équilibre devant se faire peu à peu. Pourtant, la peur de voir l'autre quitter cette histoire clandestine s'était apaisée, même si elle n'était pas totalement oubliée, une rupture restant toujours une possibilité.

Leurs amis ne s'exprimèrent que peu, qu'y avait-il à dire de toute façon ? Les garçons assumaient et se fichaient de ce que les autres en pensaient. Pour une fois, ils avaient décidé d'être égoïstes et toutes ces années plus tard, Naruto ne pouvait qu'en être heureux. Il n'imaginait pas vraiment comment il aurait traversé tout cela sans cet être à ses côtés, sans ses regards profonds, sans ses moqueries qui le poussaient à faire plus et mieux, sans son amour et la tendresse dont il était capable sous cette carapace que le jinchuuriki avait appris à contourner puis à briser.

Leur vie n'avait pas toujours été facile, il avait fallu affronter le quotidien, les moments de fatigue où l'on supporte moins facilement l'autre, les tentations que tous les deux avaient eues, les personnes dont on se rapproche involontairement, les envoyés de Raikage qui draguent ouvertement votre Hokage de petit ami juste sous votre nez et qui en plus ont l'effronterie de lui faire de l'effet, la curiosité de savoir ce que cela ferait d'être avec une autre personne. La jalousie n'avait pas toujours été facile à gérer pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Elle s'était parfois exprimée dans la violence et les scènes de ménage avaient été intenses. Les séparations avaient parfois été à deux doigts de se faire.

Ils avaient connu leur plus grosse crise et pour autant la moins virulente en paroles et en actes sept ans auparavant. Là où tout avait failli s'arrêter. Il y avait eu ce jeune ninja, Kinaki, pour lequel Sasuke avait presque craqué. Il était de douze ans son cadet. Il l'avait vu pour la première fois lors de la finale de l'examen chuunin et avait tout de suite été fasciné par ses techniques, son style et oui, il pouvait l'avouer avec le recul, son physique. Il n'avait rien à voir avec Naruto, il était brun, la peau mate, ses yeux avaient une couleur qu'il n'avait jamais vue ailleurs, un ambre riche et onctueux, qui dégageaient une chaleur qui vous gagnait rapidement. Son corps était mince mais d'une souplesse incroyable, il se déplaçait avec la grâce d'un félin et en avait la dangerosité. Sa manière de combattre était nette et précise, chaque coup était savamment calculé et orchestré. S'il n'avait pas passé l'examen avant ses dix-sept ans, c'est parce qu'il était trop occupé à se perfectionner. Après celui-ci justement, lorsque Sasuke était venu avec Naruto féliciter ceux qui avaient obtenu leur titre, il avait été flatté de voir le jeune homme s'avancer jusqu'à lui et presque timidement demander s'il pourrait avoir l'honneur de s'entraîner un jour avec lui. Il avait accepté, Naruto était content.

Cela dura presque six mois pendant lesquels Sasuke s'occupa de Kinaki quotidiennement, l'emmenant en mission avec lui lorsqu'il le pouvait. Pendant ce temps, Naruto ne voyait rien, il était de plus en plus absorbé par son travail, rentrait tard, trouvait Sasuke déjà endormi depuis longtemps et parti lorsqu'il se réveillait. Petit à petit la distance entre eux se creusait tandis que celle entre l'Uchiha et son élève s'amenuisait. La fascination qu'ils exerçaient l'un sur l'autre se transformait petit à petit en une attirance de plus en plus forte, en des sentiments confus qui ne demandaient qu'à s'exprimer. Pour Sasuke, il y avait une exaltation à aller le voir, une excitation qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis quelques temps.

Et puis, il y avait eu ce jour où tout avait failli basculer.

Sasuke et Kinaki s'étaient entraînés tard et l'aîné avait proposé d'aller faire un tour aux bains avant de rentrer chez eux. Il faisait nuit et rapidement ils ne se retrouvèrent que tous les deux, à moitié nu dans l'eau chaude et la vapeur qui engourdissait petit à petit leurs corps et leurs esprits. Sasuke avait fermé les yeux un instant pour savourer pleinement la détente de l'eau et lorsqu'il les avait rouverts, la scène à côté de lui avait eu raison de la réserve qu'il maintenait d'une main de fer depuis plusieurs semaines.

Kinaki avait les paupières closes, la tête légèrement en arrière, son cou un peu tendu et complètement offert, les gouttes d'eau parsemaient son torse glabre et musclé. Sasuke avait détaillé les pectoraux, les bras, la nuque, cette peau qui l'appelait et dont il avait envie, furieusement envie. C'était une pulsion sexuelle telle qu'il n'en avait pas connue depuis longtemps auprès de Naruto. Il n'eut pas la force de résister à ce corps dont il savait qu'il pouvait devenir maître sans rencontrer la moindre résistance.

Il avait bougé et l'autre avait posé sur lui ses étranges yeux ambre et murmuré tout bas « Sasuke-sensei », comme une plainte, comme un appel, un appel empli de besoin et de désir. Ce dernier s'était penché cueillir cette bouche qu'on lui tendait. Leurs lèvres s'étaient scellées et Kinaki avait gémi dans leur baiser. Sasuke l'avait guidé lorsqu'il avait approfondi l'échange, sa langue pénétrant l'antre humide. Elle mena la danse, le goût de cette autre bouche remplissant la sienne. Il sentit les mains fébriles du jeune homme venir s'enrouler autour de son cou alors que son corps s'abandonnait, prêt à se faire prendre. Sasuke l'attrapa et le posa sur ses genoux.

La culpabilité vint en même temps que la chaleur de sentir cette chair contre la sienne. Il stoppa le baiser et s'excusa en se levant, enjoignant l'autre à profiter encore un peu des bains.

Il était rentré à la maison, perdu, ayant hésité plusieurs fois à faire demi-tour et à aller prendre ce qu'on lui offrait et qu'il voulait tant. Arrivé chez eux, il fut surpris de tomber sur Naruto qui était revenu plus tôt. Il sentait que quelque chose était en train de se passer, qu'il avait beaucoup négligé son amant ces derniers mois et surtout que celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en plaindre ne parlant que de Kinaki et des progrès qu'il faisait lorsqu'ils avaient l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots.

Ce soir-là, ils firent l'amour et pour la première fois, Sasuke ne pensa pas à lui alors qu'il se déhancher dans son corps. Non, c'était un autre qu'il imaginait sous lui, un autre qui gémissait son prénom et s'accrochait à son torse et à son cou. Quand ils eurent fini, Naruto s'assit et lui demanda :

\- C'était à lui que tu pensais pendant que tu me faisais l'amour ?

\- Quoi ? avait répondu Sasuke surpris.

\- Kinaki, tu pensais à lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui que tu avais envie de prendre ce soir ?

Sasuke lui avait jeté un regard un peu perdu, confus, penaud et honteux aussi mais n'avait pas répondu. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà couché…

\- Non, non, le coupa Sasuke, je… je l'ai embrassé… ce soir.

Le visage de Naruto s'était fermé comme ses yeux. Lorsqu'il les avait ouverts, Sasuke avait pu y lire une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais vue là. Il s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur le visage du brun.

\- Je t'aime peut-être trop ou pas assez, je ne sais pas, mais je ne pourrais pas le supporter Sasuke. Je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu prennes ou que tu te donnes à un autre que moi si tu es avec moi… je ne suis même pas certain de le supporter si nous ne sommes plus ensemble…

\- Naa..

\- Choisis Sasuke, le coupa Naruto.

Et puis, il l'avait laissé là rejoignant son bureau où seul et à l'abri des regards, il s'était effondré en larmes. Il ne savait même pas comment il ferait pour tenir si Sasuke choisissait de le quitter. Il se battrait mais parviendrait-il à gagner ? L'angoisse le dévora tout le reste de la nuit.

De son côté, Sasuke avait réfléchi. Que voulait-il faire ? La dernière phrase de Naruto tournait et retournait dans sa tête. Prendre et être pris…. Et puis, il avait finalement compris et pris sa décision.

Oui, il imaginait la peau de Kinaki sous ses mains et sous sa bouche, il visualisait son corps sous le sien, se cambrant et vibrant du plaisir qu'il pourrait lui donner, il voyait ce beau visage se tordre dans l'orgasme, ses fascinants yeux s'opacifier sous la jouissance mais… à aucun moment, il ne parvenait à imaginer l'inverse. Il ne se voyait pas donner son corps à ce jeune homme. A dire vrai, en dehors de Naruto, il n'imaginait pas qu'un autre homme pourrait le pénétrer. Il ne s'était pourtant jamais posé la question concernant ce dernier.

Alors tout avait été clair.

Le lendemain matin, il informa Kinaki que dorénavant, il confiait son entraînement à un autre ninja, avouant son attirance pour lui mais son choix de rester fidèle à Naruto. Ensuite, il passa au bureau de celui-ci, trouvant son Hokage, les traits tirés, les yeux un peu rouges devant des piles de documents, Shikamaru, tout juste revenu à son poste, à ses côtés. Il lui annonça le changement d'entraîneur de Kinaki et lui dit simplement qu'il l'attendrait le soir venu chez eux. Son regard était direct et franc, si loin de celui qu'il avait eu la veille, il disait « je t'ai choisi, je suis à toi ». Le Rokudaime lui offrit un sourire tendre. Le soir venu, Sasuke laissa Naruto reprendre physiquement possession de lui. De Kinaki, ils n'en reparlèrent que plusieurs mois plus tard, lorsque l'équilibre fut revenu, que Sasuke n'eut plus besoin de chasser de temps en temps le souvenir des yeux ambre et qu'il put enfin aimer Naruto sans craindre de penser à un autre. Cette certitude qu'il ne pouvait appartenir qu'à son premier amant, son premier amour les avait toujours sauvés depuis.

Ils avaient tenu bon cette fois et les autres aussi, ils s'étaient pardonnés les mots parfois virulents, qui visaient souvent bien trop juste, ils avaient appris à mettre de l'eau dans leur vin, appris à calmer leur caractère respectif. Aujourd'hui, ils vivaient une relation saine et stable à laquelle chacun travailler quotidiennement, ayant appris de leurs erreurs.

Naruto caressa d'une main absente une des photos alors qu'il poussait un long soupir.

\- Sasuke, murmura-t-il….

A cet instant, il l'entendit claquer la porte d'entrée en rentrant.

Sans une once d'hésitation, celui-ci se dirigea directement dans la chambre. Naruto ne se retourna pas, le laissant venir le prendre dans ses bras et déposer un baiser sur sa nuque.

\- J'ai appris. Ça va ?

\- Hum.

\- C'est arrivé ce matin ?

\- Oui, à onze heures, l'heure de sa pause saké, ajouta Naruto en laissant un petit rire lui échapper.

Sasuke embrassa son cou et se colla un peu plus, le câlinant en silence. Finalement, il laissa s'écouler peut-être une ou deux minutes avant d'ajouter de façon assez inconsciente :

\- Hum, tu sens bon.

\- Ta mission ?

\- Bien passée, tu trouveras mon rapport sur ton bureau demain matin.

D'un geste habile, Sasuke retourna Naruto dans ses bras. Comme lui, l'Uchiha avait vieilli mais de l'avis du blond, il n'en était que plus beau. Sa carrure s'était étoffée, il était toujours une petite chouille plus grand que lui, ses cheveux grisonnaient sur les tempes mais cela ne faisait que renforcer son charme, quelques rides avaient fait leur apparition sur son visage mais il gardait néanmoins cette incroyable beauté qui avait tant fait se pâmer les autres.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? redemanda ce dernier en saisissant le visage de Naruto.

\- Oui, va prendre une douche.

Il savait que Sasuke n'aimait rien mieux que de se décrasser au retour d'une mission. Ce dernier le regarda d'un petit air suspicieux. Naruto l'embrassa.

\- Va, je m'habille.

\- Tu es sûr, demanda le brun en caressant une fesse qui n'avait rien perdu de son galbe.

L'autre se contenta de lui sourire.

Sasuke n'insista pas, pour le moment, et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

La douche fut rapide et il eut tôt fait de rejoindre la chambre où Naruto l'attendait toujours aussi peu vêtu, perdu dans ses pensées. L'Uchiha l'observa un instant. Il le connaissait tellement bien qu'il pouvait voir que l'autre gardait beaucoup de choses pour lui et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il grimpa sur le lit et vint se coller au corps halé, déposant des baisers sur sa nuque. Naruto avait toujours été particulièrement sensible sur cette zone. Il se laissa d'ailleurs aller un peu plus en arrière et ferma les yeux. Une des mains de Sasuke passa langoureusement sur le flanc du blond qui se couvrit de chair de poule. Sa bouche se décala sur l'épaule et suça légèrement.

Cependant, rien qu'à la réaction de Naruto, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était subtil et seule la force de l'habitude lui permettait de le déceler. Il le connaissait tellement bien maintenant, pouvant lire comme un livre ouvert le langage de son corps. Et la légère tension des épaules qu'il sentait sous ses lèvres, ses yeux un peu moins ouverts qu'à l'habitude, sa respiration faite d'inspirations et d'expirations savamment contrôlées, tout cela était des signes qui ne pouvaient plus le tromper.

Maintenant, il savait aussi que ce n'était pas la peine de l'attaquer de front, il ne ferait que se braquer. Il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Cinq ans auparavant, lorsque Shino était mort et que Kiba se débattait entre la vie et la mort, Sakura et Shizune luttant des heures durant contre le destin, il avait pu observer la même chose chez Naruto. Il avait été là pour les autres, pour le clan Aburame qu'il avait soutenu le plus dignement possible, pour les Inuzuka, pour cette mère, cette sœur qui bien que ninjas ne pouvaient se résoudre à l'idée de perdre le cadet de la famille, pour la femme de ce dernier et ses deux enfants, pour leurs amis qui perdaient un des leurs.

Et au milieu de tout cela, il avait essayé de s'oublier lui, Naruto Uzumaki, l'ami de Kiba, celui de Shino. Il avait voulu gérer tout ça du haut de son poste et de ses responsabilités. Sasuke avait dû le faire craquer pour qu'il libère enfin ce qui le rongeait. Et aujourd'hui, il le voyait tenter de repartir dans le même schéma, gérant le décès de Tsunade en tant qu'Hokage et pas en tant que lui-même, mais il ne le laisserait pas faire non plus. Passe encore qu'il le fasse avec les autres, mais dans leur intimité, il n'en était pas question. Naruto ne tiendrait pas le choc s'il gardait tout cela en lui. Cela ne faisait pas partie de son fonctionnement de base. Néanmoins, il avait prévu cette réaction, il l'avait vue se mettre en place les jours précédents, il n'y avait donc pas de surprise. Heureusement, il le sentait au bord de la brèche, il ne serait pas difficile à faire craquer.

Il commença par se coller un peu plus contre lui. Il n'aimait rien mieux que cette tendresse qu'il y avait entre eux aujourd'hui. Elle avait émergé petit à petit, prenant parfois le pas sur la passion des premiers temps qui avait fini par s'apaiser. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne regrettait d'ailleurs l'évolution qu'avait connue leur relation. En perdant un peu de leur violence, leurs sentiments avaient finalement gagné en force. Et c'est en partie là-dessus qu'il pouvait s'appuyer aujourd'hui. Il enchaîna.

\- Comment Shizune et Sakura ont réagi ? demanda-t-il en le retournant de nouveau entre ses bras.

\- Elles ont pleuré.

\- Et toi ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Naruto…

\- Je… je dois être fort Sasuke pour les autres, pour…

Le brun lui mit un doigt sur la bouche. Les yeux bleus étaient brillants d'émotion et de larmes contenues.

\- Pas avec moi Naruto, pas avec moi.

\- Mais je…

Il l'embrassa.

\- Pas avec moi. N'essaye même pas de me dire que ça ne te fait rien.

\- Bien sûr que ça me fait quelque chose.

\- Alors, dis-le-moi.

\- Je le dis, répondit celui-ci en se défaisant de l'étreinte de Sasuke.

Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'aller bien loin, avant de le plaquer sur le lit.

\- Naruto, ne me rejoue pas l'Hokage comme tu l'as fait lors de la mort de Shino.

Le blond détourna le regard.

\- Sasuke, laisse-moi faire ce que j'ai à faire, tu veux.

\- Non.

Naruto se redressa et se leva.

\- N'essaye pas de…

\- Non, toi, n'essaie pas. N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu peux encaisser sa mort comme ça, n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu peux aller assumer son enterrement et son adieu sans verser une larme.

Il se leva à son tour, les yeux de Naruto étaient humides, il déglutissait difficilement. Sasuke pouvait déjà voir les fissures se creuser dans les défenses de son amant.

\- N'essaie pas de jouer à ce que tu n'es pas Naruto et n'essaie pas de croire que je le ne sais pas, n'essaie pas de croire que je ne peux pas lire en toi et voir ce que tu tentes misérablement de te cacher. Ça peut marcher pour les autres mais….

Il lui attrapa le bras, assénant sa dernière attaque.

\- … pas avec moi !

Un premier sanglot s'échappa enfin et Sasuke le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer ton rôle avec moi Naruto, sois juste toi-même, l'homme que j'aime.

Il sentait le corps de l'autre trembler doucement contre lui et puis Naruto s'écroula contre son torse et se mit à pleurer, laissant la douleur s'échapper. Il s'écoula peut-être vingt minutes avant qu'il ne se calme. Pendant tout ce temps, le brun le câlina, le caressa, l'embrassa, le réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il savait que cette perte était violente pour Naruto. Il n'ignorait rien de l'affection que la Cinquième et le Sixième se portaient. Il avait toujours su que ce moment serait une épreuve difficile pour Naruto et qu'il lui faudrait être là pour lui, comme il le faisait aujourd'hui. Doucement, il le sentait se calmer entre ses bras. Il continua à l'embrasser et ses baisers gagnèrent en passion comme les sanglots s'espaçaient. Naruto commença à y répondre timidement. Sasuke prit alors sa bouche plus franchement, se contentant de baisers « sages », attrapant ses lèvres l'une après l'autre, s'échauffant doucement en entendant le rythme de leurs respirations s'accélérer petit à petit. Ses mains qui caressaient le dos de Naruto s'égarèrent un peu plus bas, palpant les fesses rebondies de son amant, se délectant de la douceur que sa peau avait conservée malgré les années et les combats. Avoir un démon en soi avait au moins un avantage, les cicatrices étaient inexistantes sur le corps de l'Hokage.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas en dire autant, le sien était marqué à divers endroits. Il y avait l'étrange greffe que lui avait fait Juugo. A l'œil, on ne percevait pas de différence mais au toucher, la peau n'avait pas tout à fait la même texture, elle semblait plus fine. Cela avait toujours beaucoup amusé Naruto qui jouait souvent à délimiter cette zone du bout du doigt.

Et puis, il y avait d'autres traces de-ci de-là, elles n'avaient jamais dérangé Naruto au contraire, il ne l'en trouvait que plus désirable et s'amusait parfois à passer de l'une à l'autre, la léchant, l'embrassant ou marquant l'épiderme d'un suçon.

Celui-ci justement rentrait dans le jeu petit à petit, il s'échauffait lui aussi sous la bouche et les doigts de Sasuke. Ils s'allongèrent doucement, leurs jambes étaient imbriquées les unes dans les autres, leurs peaux se touchant le plus possible. Les mains se baladaient lentement tandis qu'ils roulaient langoureusement sur le lit, s'emmêlant un peu plus, mettant un doux désordre dans leurs draps et leurs cheveux par la même occasion. Ils avançaient avec douceur dans leurs ébats, murmurant parfois leur prénom respectif au milieu de soupirs lascifs. C'était à peine si leurs bouches se quittaient, s'abreuvant l'une de l'autre avec une soif que rien ne semblait pouvoir étancher, leurs langues qui avaient enfin rejoint le jeu se cajolaient tendrement. Pourtant, Sasuke fut celui qui brisa ce long et doux baiser.

\- Viens, viens tout oublier en moi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en lui offrant son corps comme palliatif à sa douleur

Il se fichait bien d'être dessous ce soir. De toute façon, qui prenait qui n'avait jamais compté dans leur relation. Dès le départ, les deux avaient assuré les deux positions. Le sexe n'avait jamais été un problème entre eux, il avait toujours été fort et bon. Il n'y avait jamais eu de gêne, juste des besoins et de la curiosité à satisfaire. De plus, il en avait envie et il savait que Naruto avait besoin de ça.

Dans les moments de douleur, il ne recherchait pas l'abandon mais la possession égoïste et primaire, qui vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas tout seul, qu'un être au moins sur cette terre vous appartient et compte sur vous. Toutes les fois où Sasuke avait eu peur que ce soit de le perdre pour un autre ou pour son travail, il avait toujours eu besoin d'être rassuré en sentant Naruto se donner à lui. Il savait qu'ils fonctionnaient exactement de la même façon de ce point de vue là. Alors, il allait lui offrir ce point d'ancrage dont il avait besoin. Il attrapa sa langue et la mordilla faisant gémir Naruto qui se libéra d'un petit coup de reins qui fit frotter l'une contre l'autre leurs érections et ouvrir la bouche à Sasuke.

L'envie commençait déjà à les consumer mais ils voulaient savourer chaque minute de leur étreinte. Leurs baisers, pourtant, gagnèrent en intensité. Un peu de salive se répandit sur leurs mentons, elle fut rapidement léchée par une langue agile. Ils se collèrent encore plus l'un à l'autre se tenant face à face, chacun sur un côté.

Naruto commença à descendre sur le torse de Sasuke léchant la peau, s'attardant sur ses flancs. Étonnamment alors que lui était assez sensible des tétons, zone érogène pourtant bien connue, cela n'avait jamais fait grand-chose au brun. Là, où il réagissait le plus était quand Naruto passait ses ongles sur son dos, tout doucement, sans laisser de marques. Son amant se pâmait toujours sous ces caresses-là. Sa main courut donc jusqu'aux omoplates de Sasuke où la pulpe des doigts fut remplacer pour laisser les petites griffures faire leur effet.

Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa du brun qui se cambra et vint se coller un peu plus.

\- Encore, susurra-t-il.

Naruto sourit et remontant mordiller son cou, il recommença plusieurs fois, sentant la peau contre la sienne se couvrir de chair de poule tandis que son amant s'abandonnait de plus en plus.

Finalement, il décida de passer à l'étape supérieure. Il quitta la clavicule de Sasuke et descendit lentement jusqu'à sa verge sur laquelle il laissa courir rapidement sa langue. Le corps du brun s'effondra en arrière, sur le dos. Naruto prit place entre ses jambes et commença à sucer doucement le sexe de son amant dont une main vint caresser sa tête, ne faisant rien de plus que de lui montrer son plaisir.

Mais en matière de préliminaires, l'Hokage n'avait plus besoin de guide pour savoir comment satisfaire au mieux son partenaire. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu le faire jouir en moins de deux minutes, ils avaient suffisamment joué à ça par le passé. C'était comme s'il connaissait exactement sur quels boutons, quelles zones il fallait appuyer pour être sûr de le faire venir.

Mais… pas aujourd'hui. Sans les éviter, il allait choisir de les titiller juste ce qu'il faut mais pas trop.

Sasuke en fut projeté au paradis, Naruto prenait son temps pour lui administrer cette fellation et il s'y abandonnait avec plaisir, laissant la chaleur et l'humidité de cette bouche et de cette langue le transporter de plus en plus loin. Pourtant, l'excitation commençait à devenir difficile à contrôler et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cela faisait plus de cinq minutes qu'il tétait ses doigts pour la calmer, il sut qu'il lui fallait autre chose. Il bougea amorçant un retournement et Naruto comprit sans autre forme de communication. Il laissa le brun le pousser pour l'allonger et venir se mettre au-dessus de lui, reprenant son sexe en bouche lorsqu'il se présenta alors que de l'autre côté, Sasuke en faisait autant, chacun donnant du plaisir à son partenaire.

Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où ils avaient pratiqué un soixante-neuf. C'était parti d'une dispute, enfin non, pas au départ. Non, au début, il y avait juste eu une fellation classique, Naruto à genoux devant Sasuke et puis celui-ci avait voulu échanger. Depuis, le blond avait appris que lorsqu'il était trop excité, son amant avait besoin de le prendre en lui d'une façon ou d'une autre. Seulement ce jour-là, il n'était pas décidé à laisser sa place aussi facilement. Du coup, ils s'étaient disputés jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne parviennent à ce compromis fort appréciable pour les deux parties. Il n'y avait plus eu de problème à ce sujet par la suite.

Ils se procurèrent cette tendre jouissance encore un moment, Naruto en profitant pour préparer Sasuke en douceur, se gorgeant des gémissements étouffés qui résonnaient dans la chambre. Finalement, celui-ci lâcha son sexe et retira le sien de la bouche du blond, se retournant pour venir se positionner sur lui. Ce dernier le laissa faire à son gré. Délicatement, ses longs doigts pâles encore un peu humides de salive vinrent saisir la verge de Naruto et la placer à l'entrée de son corps qui s'affaissa doucement dans un long soupir de bien-être. Sasuke se pencha en avant pour venir prendre la bouche de son amant avec lequel il échangea un long baiser, laissant ainsi le temps à son corps de s'adapter. Il se redressa sur un petit sourire et se mit en mouvement.

Naruto le regardait allait et venir lentement sur lui, ses reins légèrement cambrés tandis qu'il leur donnait le plus de plaisir possible. Ses joues étaient rouges, sa respiration hachée, il s'oubliait complètement dans leur joute sexuelle, mordant un peu sa lèvre comme il le faisait toujours quand le plaisir montait en lui.

Sasuke n'était jamais aussi beau que dans l'acte et Naruto en était toujours fasciné. Ses mains caressaient son torse, passant parfois sur son sexe tendu et gonflé de désir, le masturbant avec délicatesse. La douleur de la mort de Tsunade s'apaisait doucement dans le plaisir charnel. Elle reviendrait forcément un peu plus tard, demain, dans les semaines et les mois à venir. Elle finirait par s'apaiser avec le temps et ce corps qui se démenait tranquillement sur lui, l'entraînant dans un doux oblivion. Il se concentra sur son visage le dévorant littéralement, les yeux brillants d'émotions. Sasuke lui sourit tendrement. Il serait là, pour lui, à lui, rien qu'à lui, comme toujours, c'était un peu tout cela qu'il voulait dire ce sourire. Naruto le savait mais c'était bon de se le faire rappeler surtout de cette façon… la plus plaisante qu'il connaissait. Il se redressa, l'attrapa et vint coller son torse au sien reprenant possession de sa bouche.

\- Naruto, murmura Sasuke.

\- Je t'aime Sasuke.

Il ne le vit pas sourire mais il l'entendit dans sa voix lorsqu'il nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou et lui répondit que lui aussi. Naruto embrassa sa nuque, son épaule, léchant la peau blanche, humide de sueur et qui glissait contre la sienne avec sensualité. Doucement, avec la même langueur que leur étreinte, il se rallongea entraînant le brun avec lui et ensemble, ils roulèrent jusqu'à se retrouver dans la position inverse, Naruto sur Sasuke. Il n'avait suffi que de l'amorce du mouvement pour que le brun comprenne et suive. Il s'oublia dans les draps, ses mains quittant le dos de Naruto pour s'offrir complètement. Le blond releva doucement ses cuisses, les passant avec douceur et volupté sur ses bras, les faisant glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elles reposent sur ses épaules, maniant le corps de son amant avec facilité et habitude.

Un soupir plus lascif encore que les autres fut sa récompense. Il continua à se déhancher, savourant la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce, la moiteur de leurs corps qui dansaient l'un contre l'autre. Une étrange torpeur le prenait ne coupant en rien ses pulsions, le rythme lent et presque hypnotique de leurs mouvements, du corps de Sasuke sous le sien, de sa tête qui allait et venait sur l'oreiller suivant les poussées qu'il lui infligeait, l'atmosphère lourde autour d'eux l'emprisonnaient petit à petit dans un étrange cocon de sensations, de chaleur, de râles contenus ou non.

Le plaisir se mit à bouillonner en lui, l'orgasme se frayait rapidement son chemin dans son corps. Il observait Sasuke et savait qu'il en était de même, les signes étaient là : sa tête qui partait fréquemment en arrière, son corps qui se tendait régulièrement, son intimité qui se contractait de plus en plus vite. Il lui offrirait bientôt ce que Naruto avait toujours apprécié à sa juste valeur : un moment de total abandon, un instant fugace et magnifique pendant lequel, l'Hokage aurait pu faire tout ce qu'il voulait à son amant : l'aimer ou le tuer, de longues secondes pendant lesquelles Sasuke savourait son plaisir parfois bruyamment, parfois violemment, parfois discrètement ou rapidement… un temps qui n'était qu'à eux, et que seul Naruto connaissait.

Finalement, après ces baisers, ces caresses, ces déhanchements lents et voluptueux, ils finirent par céder au plaisir qui gonflait en eux. Dans un soupir plus prononcé, un « ah » à l'image de leur étreinte, Sasuke vint. L'orgasme le prit doucement, faisant se tendre son corps petit à petit jusqu'à son summum et sa chute. Il n'y avait pas de violence dans cette apothéose, juste une douce suite de réactions. Le plaisir le parcourut avec paresse, partant de son bas-ventre et se répandant avec une plaisante lenteur dans le reste de son corps, dans ses jambes qui se serrèrent autour des hanches de Naruto, dans ses pieds qui se tordirent, ses poumons qui se vidèrent en de doux et voluptueux soupirs de contentement, son cœur qui peut-être s'arrêta un instant, dans ses bras qui agrippèrent un peu plus la nuque de son amant, sa tête qui s'enfonça dans l'oreiller alors qu'il offrait la chair vulnérable de son cou. Naruto y trouva refuge quand son propre orgasme le laissa pantelant entre les membres contractés de son amant qui le collait un peu plus à lui.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans la même position savourant les dernières gouttes de ce plaisir, la présence d'un être aimé et cher. Lorsque Naruto roula sur le côté, ce ne fut pas s'en emmener son amour avec lui et le coller dans ses bras, nichant son visage contre son torse.

Il embrassa ses cheveux et murmura :

\- Merci.

Sasuke sourit : mission réussie.

* * *

**J'avoue que je suis assez curieuse d'avoir vos réactions sur cette fic. Elles ont été assez partagées au sein de mes premières lectrices. Le thème abordé avec un Sasuke et un Naruto plus vieux et dans une relation plus mature, ahh je me demande bien ce que vous allez en penser.**


End file.
